Spilling Secrets
by Takalasee
Summary: This is actually a fanfic that I wrote for my friend Chelsea... it's really cute.


Spilling Secrets  
  
By Rachel Goad  
  
The lunch bell rang, and doors swung open, spraying the halls with eager high school students. Except for two. "So, what are you having for lunch?" a girl named Rachel asked her friend, Chelsea. Rachel and Chelsea, stepsisters, had come from America two years ago. They now knew the Japanese language quite well, and began speaking it. "I dunno," Chelsea replied. "Maybe a salad?" "No, Inuyasha! School's not even over yet! Stop being so demanding or else you know the consequence!" the two girls heard a voice say. "Harsh." Rachel replied, walking around the corner of a hallway. Standing there its empty arcade, lay a girl called Higurashi Kagome. "What's she doing?" Chelsea asked. "Feh. No consequence of yours could frighten me," another voice said. Chelsea and Rachel saw a boy with long, flowing, white hair. And in its nest of white wonder, there lay two perked dog-like ears. "What the...?" Rachel said, widening her eyes. "Besides, Kagome, we still have to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku!" the person called Inuyasha replied. "I'm not going back to the Feudal Era just yet! I still have to—." Suddenly the late bell signaled it's call and Kagome jumped. "See what you've done Inuyasha?! Now I'm late! SIT!" she said angrily, stomping towards the cafeteria. "I have an idea..." Rachel said, beckoning Chelsea to follow her. They quietly slipped next to Higurashi and Rachel said, "'Sup?" Kagome jumped at this startling remark and asked, "Who are you?" "We heard your conversation back there." Rachel continued, a smirk spreading across her face. Kagome's eyes widened. "Promise you won't tell—." "For a price." Kagome frowned. "What?" Rachel smiled and replied, "Take Chelsea and me to this Feudal Era of whatever you said." Chelsea opened her mouth to protest but Kagome responded first. "Fine. Meet me after school by the temple." Rachel shot her hand up into the air as Chelsea said, "This isn't such a good idea."  
  
Rachel tapped her foot up and down as she waited for Higurashi to catch up with her. "If she double-crossed us I'm going to—." "Hey, you blackmailed her first!" Chelsea said, crossing her arms. "We. We blackmailed her." Rachel grinned. Soon later, Kagome caught up with Rachel and Chelsea. She handed each of them a jewel shard and said, "Now, you have to hold on to these to pass through the portal... er, well." "Cool." Rachel replied. After about eight minutes, the were at the well, and Rachel stopped to rest. "My backpack's heavy." "What did you bring?" Chelsea asked her. "A CD player, some cash, toys, a camera, clothes, some of this, and some of that." She replied. Kagome rolled her eyes. "For one, you two don't know how much I'm risking to bring you guys here." "I understand!" Chelsea replied, saddened by what Kagome had implored. "Let's get movin'!" Rachel said, up and ready to go. "Okay... follow me!" Kagome cried, jumping into the well.  
  
When they had reached the past period of time, Kagome said, "Well, you're on your own now." "No, please! I don't want to be left isolated!" Chelsea cried, tapping Kagome's shoulder. Kagome hesitated, then replied, "Fine, follow me. We can meet my friends." Chelsea and Rachel followed Kagome through a series of meadows, and then saw a small hut far ahead. "This is so exciting!" Rachel said happily, racing towards the hut.  
Meanwhile, inside the hut, Miroku said, "A demon is approaching!" Inuyasha stood up abruptly and pulled out his Tetsuiga. "I sense it too!" "There are two demons!" Sango added, pulling out her boomerang. "WASSUP HOMESLICES?!" Rachel screamed, running into the hut. Kaede almost had a heart attack. "Homeslice?" Shippou inquired. Chelsea uneasily walked into the small cabin, followed by Kagome. "Who are those strange people?" Sango asked. "They're my friends from my time." She replied.  
Rachel blankly stared at Inuyasha. Noticing, Inuyasha questioned, "What are you looking at?" "Your ears." Inuyasha huffed. "Would you fricken' people leave my ears alone?!" he screamed in an annoyed tone. Miroku took Chelsea's hand and asked, "Will you bear my child?" Chelsea turned white. "EW!!" she screamed, slapping him. Rachel laughed hysterically at this and everyone looked at her. "What?"  
It was almost sunset when Miroku declared, "We should start leaving now." All agreed, and they stepped off to the next jewel shard. Chelsea asked Kagome, "Why do you wear your school uniform?" "Because I don't want to ruin any of my other ones thanks to..." Kagome pretended to sneeze and instead uttered, "Inuyasha!" "Speak for yourself!" Rachel said, displaying her uniform with knee-high striped socks. Suddenly, a whoosh of air ran past her, making her fall to the ground.  
"Hi Kagome!" the wind said. Kagome sighed. "Get out of her, wolf- boy!" Inuyasha yelled, mad at Koga. "I came to see my Kagome!" Koga said, completely ignoring Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and Chelsea whispered to Rachel, "He's cute!" and then she reddened as well. As Inuyasha and Koga started to fight, Miroku etched over and tried to put his arm around Sango. While Chelsea was staring down the fifty foot high cliff and into the waterbed below them, Sango pulled out her boomerang and accidentally pushed Chelsea off. "CHELSEA!!" Rachel cried. The two stupid heads stopped their quarrel and Kagome elbowed Inuyasha to go save her.  
"HELP!!" Chelsea screamed, scared to death of landing the wrong way, and she closed her eyes. She landed in the water, but before she found herself dead, however, she was in the arms of someone, and as they landed back to the others, Chelsea opened her eyes to see that... "Thank you Koga!" Kagome said, "you're a lot nicer than dog-boy over here." Chelsea blushed then bowed. "Thank you for saving me." "No prob!" Koga replied, not used to getting this much attention. When he left, Kagome turned to Chelsea and her soaked clothes. "You can borrow my extra uniform." She replied.  
  
Later that night, Chelsea couldn't sleep. "That man..." she thought to herself, thinking about Koga. Sitting up and carrying her book bag, she decided to go for a walk. "Wait up Chelsea!" Rachel said quietly, unable to slumber also.  
"So, who do you think is the cutest?" Rachel asked. "Um... Koga." Chelsea replied, giggling. "I don't really like any of them... so far!" Rachel laughed. And then, the wind that knocked her down earlier passed by again, this time only softer. "Kagome?" a voice said. Koga stopped to see Chelsea. He sniffed. "You smell like Kagome." He said. "Gomen, Koga." Chelsea said, playing with the bottom of her skirt.  
But before Koga could reply, something dove from the sky and snatched Rachel and Chelsea away. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Rachel screamed, looking at the claws holding her. "Chelsea? Are you okay?" she asked, feeling around for her friend. "Yeah." Chelsea breathed. Suddenly the animal holding the girls collapsed into two pieces, and Chelsea and Rachel were separated.  
  
The sun rose early that next morning and Kagome awoke peacefully. "So, Rachel and Chelsea, are you enjoying—?!" She turned over to see missing girls. "INUYASHA!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Chelsea awoke from her repose. She yawned, and then recalled what happened the night previously. "RACHEL?! Rachel? Are you here?" She asked, shooting straight up. "D'ya have to scream so loud?" a voice asked in an annoyed tone. "Huh? Where am I?" Chelsea questioned, unsure of whether to be scared or silent. "You're on my turf." A familiar voice replied. Chelsea glanced around to see... "Koga? What am I doing here?" "Remember that thing that grabbed you? I killed it and brought you back here." "T-Thank you." Chelsea said once more. "But... where's Rachel?" "I couldn't find 'er. She must have been detached from you when I sliced the Bird of Paradise." Koga replied, looking up at the ceiling. Chelsea thought for a second, and realized that all of the wolf-demons were looking at her. And that her stomach was grumbling with hunger. Remembering that her backpack was still with her, she pulled it off and asked, "Is anyone hungry?" She pulled out an apple, and a bag of chips. "Here's some chips," she offered. One of the demons sniffed it, and then clawed the bag open. He tasted one of the morsels. Instantly his face lit up. "These are good!" and with that complete chaos began.  
  
Following that, a young girl shrieked. "Lord Sesshomaru! There's a dead body in the river! EEEK!! I can't drink that!" Rin complained. "Oh shutup Rin, she's not dead." Jaken said. Sesshomaru paused and said, "She's a demon." The body rolled over and groaned. Then she shot open her eyes. "Hm?" she asked herself, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "IT'S A ZOMBIE!!" Rin screamed. "Oh, hello. Who are you?" the girl asked, dressed in a school uniform and striped knee-high socks. "Why does it matter to you?" Jaken apprehended. "Well sorry for asking," she said sarcastically, brushing off some sand, "my name's Rachel." "This is Lord Sesshomaru, he rules the Western Lands!" Rin blurted. Rachel bowed her head and said, "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, your majesty." Then she grinned. "Heh. You're cute." she told him.  
Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. Did she just call him cute? "Come, Jaken and Rin." "Wait! Can I come with?" Rachel implored, looking at Sesshomaru with her puppy dog eyes. "I won't bother you!" Sesshomaru hesitated. He really didn't care for company, but this girl had fallen from a high height, and she was bloody. "How can you stand?" he asked her. "Wha?" Rachel looked down at her blood-stained uniform. "I don't... I don't feel anything. That's weird." 'Ha,' Sesshomaru thought, 'she must be an unborn demon.'  
  
Kagome was fretting her hair out as Sango tried to calm her down. "Why did I bring them along?!" she questioned herself. "Wait!" Inuyasha cried, sniffing the air. "I smell Chelsea's scent! But, I can't quite make out where she is... she's wearing your clothes Kagome," he continued, glaring at Kagome. "Sorry!" she atoned. "Let's try north." Sango offered. Kirara transformed, and Miroku, Sango, and Shippou hopped on.  
  
"Guys! Please stop it!" Chelsea begged. The whole cave was shaking as the war for a simple bag of chips began. "Look what I've done!" Chelsea shook her head. "Hey!" Koga yelled to his tribe. Instantly the whole clan was silent. Koga walked over and picked up the bag of chips. It was mangled up and empty, so he tossed it aside. But without warning, a wolf-demon sneaked up on Chelsea and grabbed one of her legs. "So... hungry!" it plead, raising the meat to his mouth. "L-Let go of me!!" Chelsea screamed, kicking him off. When she looked up, all of the demons were staring at her. She had accidentally kicked him across the room. "Um... oops?" Chelsea said. Then Koga began to chuckle. "Heh," he started, "you must be one of those hidden demons." "Gomen, but I'm human." Chelsea replied, trying to stand up. This place was seriously starting to creep her out. "I told Rachel this wasn't a good idea," she told herself. However, when she tried to stand, her injuries took over. Koga ran over (and I mean literally ran over) and helped her stand up. "You okay? Maybe we shouldn't take you back to Kagome just yet." He asked her. "Um..." Chelsea blushed. "Arigatou." This guy was really cute.  
  
"So, Lord Sesshomaru... how old are you?" Rachel asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm 9!" Rin ejaculated. "And what are you Jaken? 1000?" Rachel laughed. "Hmph!" Jaken said. "...... 26." Sesshomaru finally replied. Rachel frowned. "Darn!" she whispered to herself. "Where are we going?" she asked. "To train you." he replied. "To what—?!" Suddenly Sesshomaru's arm swung up to Rachel's face, and she instinctively ducked. "What the hell was that for?!" she demanded, now scared of her new ally. "Do you not know how to fight?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling out his new sword. Rachel freaked out. Was he challenging her? And the fight began. Sesshomaru thrashed his sword, and Rachel tried her best not to DIE!! Well, she was trained in Tae Quan Doe and gymnastics a while ago, so she could beat a regular person easily. NOT A DEMON!! Sesshomaru drew his claws and was about to attack her when— "Why are you trying to kill me?!" She asked. "I am not trying to slay you... I'm trying to awaken you." Rachel's eyes widened.  
Koga finished wrapping Chelsea's wounds from the fall. "Koga?" she asked, as he was sitting down, looking at the sky. "What?" he replied, still gazing up. "How old are you?" "I'm 133." He replied. Chelsea sat up. "Your HOW old?!" Koga laughed. "That's only in wolf years. In human years I'm 19." he replied. "Oh," Chelsea sighed, "I was beginning to wonder for a minute." "What about you?" Koga asked. "Let's see... in wolf years..." she began. "Just kidding! I'm 16." Chelsea smiled. The bushes rustled nearby, and suddenly, a female demon jumped out. "What's this, darling? Cheating on me and Kagome?" she asked. Did she just call him darling? Chelsea thought. "Go away Ayame. You know my only love is Kagome." He replied. Chelsea sulked at this. Darn, he's already taken, she thought. "Oh, come off it Koga! You know she'll never belong to you! She's in love with that dog boy!" Ayame said, folding her arms. Koga thought about this for a moment. It was true. Kagome's heart was in the hands of that pathetic hanyou Inuyasha. But he couldn't give up that easily... could he? Koga's nose filled with the scent of melancholy, and he turned his head to see Chelsea moping. She was tracing her fingers on the grass below them. So two people are in love with him too? She hadn't noticed, but Ayame had left, baring a grudge, and Koga was watching her. A blush spread across her cheeks. "W-What?" she asked, heart pumping. Koga blinked. "Er, nothing... gomen." He replied.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had almost given up on finding the two girls. "Where could they have gone?" She asked Inuyasha. "I don't know. Their scents have faded. It's almost impossible to find them now." "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have brought them here! Who cares if they had told all of the kids in my school about this!" Kagome scolded herself. "Well... we'd better head back for camp. It's getting dark," Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Awaken me? What the hell are you talking about?" Rachel asked Sesshomaru. "You are a demon!" he explained. "How do you know? My parents are humans... I know that for a fact!" "Your parents didn't have to be demons... one of them had to carry the gene of a demon." Sesshomaru continued. "And now I'm trying to bring out your true demon self." Rachel gasped. Tears cornered their way out of her eyes. "But—!" Sesshomaru reached up and wiped her tear. "A true demon never cries." He told her. Rachel nodded. "Okay... I'm ready."  
"The first step is to prepare for becoming a demon." Sesshomaru informed. "Okay, how do I do that?" Rachel asked. "You have to first know the fighting skills. I'll test you." he said. "A scenario would be... pretend that I am another demon that is grabbing you by the wrist. Now I'm not going to be easy on you." he continued, grabbing her wrist. Rachel knew what to do. She stepped back, and firmly pulled her fist towards her chest, releasing Sesshomaru's grip. "Good," Sesshomaru said, "now, what would you do if I came up behind you and grabbed you, like this?" He went behind her and held her solidly. Rachel grabbed his hands, gently elbowed him, and then turned over his arm and kicked him in the knee. Sesshomaru was impressed. "One more... what if I pinned you against a tree, and was trying to choke you?" He did so, and Rachel blushed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I... I just wouldn't usually be attacked by really cute demons." She replied, blushing even more furiously. Sesshomaru blinked. "Well... let's see... you have to forget who you are. Forget that you know me... forget everything!" Sesshomaru replied. And then it suddenly struck her. "I remember!!" she screamed. "I'm adopted!! My biological parents didn't want me because—." "Because they knew you were a demon." Sesshomaru finished.  
  
Chelsea pulled off the top to her uniform. She was about to take a bath, because she hadn't taken one in a few days. Chelsea traced her foot in the water and finally jumped in. The water was freezing at first, so she screamed. Koga was waiting at the top of a cliff for Chelsea. 'I wish I could run my fingers through her hair,' he thought. 'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!' his conscious told him. 'YOU LOVE KAGOME!!' 'I know... but... she's already taken, and Chelsea, she's... she's free...' he convinced his conscious to leave. "Yes," he began, "I love Chelsea." Suddenly, he heard a scream, and rushed (literally) down to Chelsea. "What is it?!" He asked. "EEP!!" Chelsea squealed as she covered her naked self. "OOPS!!" Koga yelled, blushing and turning around. Chelsea pulled all of her except for her head under the water, letting her long, sapphire, hair flow in the water. "W- What do you want?" She asked him, her face as red as an apple. "I... I heard you scream and I thought you were in some kind of trouble." He replied. Chelsea swam up to the edge of the pond. "You... you mean it?" Koga had to keep up his ego (of course) so he replied, "Actually, I smelled some meat down here." He hadn't noticed how long he'd been silent, and Chelsea had gotten out of the bath and slipped on her blue dress. "That's so sweet," she said, touching his shoulder. Koga's hair rose at the touch of her hand, and he turned around. "Chelsea I—!!" he began, but didn't have a chance to finish because... Chelsea landed a quick, sweet kiss on Koga's lips. "Aisheturu, Koga." She whispered, placing her hands on his chest. Koga embraced Chelsea close and said, "Aisheturu, Chelsea." Then all of a sudden, he broke into an enchanting kiss, nearly devouring Chelsea's mouth. Startling her, she nearly pulled away from his hug.  
  
"How did you know?" Rachel asked, bewildered. "All demons go through that." He shrugged. It had been two days since she and Chelsea had separated, and she had grown quite accustom to Sesshomaru. "Anyway," Sesshomaru continued, brushing off the other subject, "the next step... is transformation." Rachel's eyes lit up with excitement. "Teach me!" she begged. Sesshomaru nodded. "First, you have to concentrate all of your feelings and emotions toward the pit of your stomach, and hold them there." Rachel did as she was told. "Now, with your eyes closed, focus on the world around you. You have to be aware of everything around you. After that, feel yourself transform. Make believe that you have transformed all your life... yes! You're transforming." Rachel felt an enormous burst of energy within her. When she opened her eyes, she saw a totally different person. With emerald hair and a green dress, she felt much more powerful. "Whoa!!" she cried, spinning around in her new form. "Thank you Sesshomaru!" Rachel whooped, enfolding him in her arms. Sesshomaru felt pride inside him. He felt as a father who just had birthed a child. But... what was this? Another emotion was bursting to get out. Still... what was it? He saw Rachel's new, demon form and smiling face and he thought, Yes, that was the feeling inside him. Love.  
  
Koga was fulfilling his vision; he ran his fingers throughout Chelsea's long, cerulean, hair. "You're amazing," he told her. Chelsea blushed. Koga is so wonderful, much better than Jeff in my era. I think I might like it here, she thought, and snuggling close to Koga in his arms. "I'm sorry if this is a dream, Koga. Because if it is," she said, "I don't ever want to wake up from it." Koga laughed. "This has to be a dream," he replied. "And why is that?" "Because you're in it." Chelsea giggled. But unexpectedly, all of the emotions swirled into the gut of her stomach, and her head pounded. She let go of Koga. "W-What's happening to me?!" she cried, dropping to the ground. "Don't panic!" Koga calmed her, "you're only turning into your true form!" "True form? What is that?" she asked, tranquil because of the gaze of Koga's eyes in hers. The pain stopped, and she stood back up, unsure of her present state. "You're still beautiful... human or demon." Chelsea looked at her new self, now with ivory golden hair and a yellow dress... and ACK!! She had a tail. "Are you sure this is normal?" "Do I look normal?" "No," Chelsea replied, "you look hot!" she giggled unstoppably. Suddenly she stopped and covered her mouth. This wasn't like her... was she flirting with Koga?!  
  
Rachel was so happy that he had helped her. She was twirling around like a hyper monkey, when Sesshomaru said, "Rachel...?" "Ah?" He walked over and met his eyes with hers. "Aisheturu..." he said, holding her close. Rachel choked at the words he just said. "D-Do you mean it, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. He nodded, and then met his lips with hers. Her eyes widened and she soon shut them, deepening the osculating touch. "A-Aisheturu Sesshomaru..." she replied, embracing him once more.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku sensed demons, along with everyone else. "I sense it... it's coming closer! Very powerful!" He said, lifting his staff. Inuyasha nodded and hauled out his huge sword. Sango reached over and pulled her boomerang out, prepared for battle. "But it's not coming closer!" Kagome pointed out, as everyone surrounding fell over. Kagome sighed. This was one long day.  
  
"I'm worried about Rachel," Chelsea said, playing with her newly-born tail. "You wanna go find her?" Koga grinned. Chelsea smiled. "Sure!" No sooner had she said that, she was on Koga's back and racing away, on the search for Rachel. They raced like the wind, and finally came to a clearing by a lake. Chelsea blushed as she saw Rachel smooching with a tall man. She giggled and then said, "Hey, Rach!" Rachel broke the kiss and said, "Chelsea?" She raced over and hugged her friend. "I missed you!!" Chelsea screamed. "Are you cheating on Jeff?" Rachel asked slyly, looking over at Koga. "like he could ever love me like Koga!" Chelsea giggled, holding Koga's arm. "Oh! I see you're a demon too! Cool. Look at me!" Rachel said, showing off her new found body. Chelsea laughed. "This is fun!" Suddenly, Kagome and the gang appeared, and she cried, "Rachel! Chelsea! You're— safe? What happened to you?" "We... changed a little." Chelsea replied. Rachel grinned. "I think I'm going to stay." "No way! Uh-uh! You're coming back!" Try as they might, the two girls couldn't change Kagome's stubborn mind. And so they said one last goodbye. Chelsea walked over to Koga and said, "Ill dream about you," then planted a light kiss on his lips. Kagome turned pale... did she just?! Rachel strolled over to her darling and said, "Don't be sad. Remember what you told me? True demons don't cry!" and then kissed him as well. "Goodbye!" they said, to a disgusted Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou.  
  
You're the one I need The way back home is always long But if you're close to me I'm holding on You're the one I need My real life has just begun 'Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sand...  
  
Rachel and Chelsea awoke from the daydream as the school lunch bell rang. They jumped, and before the students could clamor out the door, an announcement was heard over the P.A system: "Attention students and personnel... we have two new students in our class all the way from America... their names are Sesshomaru Bishounen and Koga Tristraiu... they will be placed in Mrs. Yama's class and please be welcoming to them. Thank you and have a nice lunch!" Rachel and Chelsea looked at each other. "Here we go again!"  
  
The End 


End file.
